


Separation Anxiety

by WordsAreTrulyBeautiful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Short One Shot, Top!Severus, porn with sort of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful/pseuds/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been away at a meeting in Brazil and Severus doesn't deal so well with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly had the urge to write this little one shot. I hope you enjoy it.

Hermione and Ron were desperate for Harry to return. The hero of the Wizarding World had gone to Brazil for a conference three weeks ago. It was business as usual for them as a fairly newlywed couple. They’d gotten back from their honeymoon three months ago and were in the midst of working on the town house they had purchased. The kitchen and downstairs powder room were ripped up and two of the bedrooms were halfway done. The current focus, however, was on the living room. Ron wanted it all done for when Harry got back so that they could watch quidditch on the new telly they bought. Hermione’s parents had set it up for them and Hermione had figured out how to get wizarding channels on it. Arthur had come by, talked with them for a solid three hours about various muggle technology, and expressed interest in buying an electric back massager.

Hermione and Ron were arguing about where to place the new coffee table when there was a knock at the door. Outside of it, in the pouring rain, stood one Severus Snape. He looked miserable. Utterly broken. He looked back at them and blinked a few times, looking around at their house entry.

“Professor?” Ron prompted. Hermione rolled her eyes at his incapability to use the man’s given name, even when her husband had received countless invitations to do so by their former potions professor. The man in question did not answer. In fact, he did not so much as move. Hermione frowned as she took in his pale complexion and far off glazed eyes.

“Severus?” she asked slowly. That bought on a few more blinks.

“He’s gone,” the man said, his voice quiet. Hermione glanced at Ron.

“Who? Harry?” Ron asked. At the mention of Harry, Severus’ eyes glazed over again, his skin going two shades whiter. Hermione took in a breath and nodded firmly.

She reached out and dragged the man inside, ignoring Ron. There was still a reluctance in her husband’s acceptance of Harry and Severus’ relationship. It had taken four months for Ron to come to terms with it and another month and a half not to gag every time he saw them interact with anything resembling intimacy.

She pulled her former teacher into the half-done living room. The man looked around, lost. It was the first time since he and Harry had become a thing that they had a separating of this magnitude. Apparently, the man was not dealing well with it. Hermione cleared a space on the couch they had set up three hours earlier and told him to sit.

That was a five days ago. Harry was due back in three days. Hermione and Ron were desperate for Harry to come back sooner. They tried to get in contact for him in every way possible. Fifteen times they tried firecalling him. Fifteen! Severus was a mess. He had yet to move from that very spot Hermione had put him earlier. He barely ate, only when Hermione threatened to hex him if he didn’t eat at least a few mouthfuls of what she gave him. He had drank almost every drop of alcohol in the house- much to Ron’s disgust to find his Scotch gone, and Hermione’s disappointment that her red wine was history.

He repeated Harry’s name throughout the day. Ron, after having had enough by day three, and ignoring Hermione’s worries of it being a bad idea, had given him a photo album of the three of them going on holiday a year before he and Harry were together. Severus’ eyes had lit up, and Hermione thought she might have been worrying for nothing. That was until he started pulling out all the lone pictures of Harry and refusing to let go of them.

At one point he hexed Ron so badly they had to go to St.Mungo’s because he mistook Ron coming into the room as Harry and was so angry when it was revealed that it was not Harry, that he punished Ron for ‘impersonating his Harry’ as he put it.

Hermione sent two howlers to Harry the day before in an attempt to get some communication from her best friend. There was no such luck and she was beginning to get desperate. She thought of sending Ron to Brazil and having him bring him back while she looked after Severus, but dismissed it, as neither of them knew exactly where Harry had gone in Brazil.

There was a firecall as Hermione was sipping her fifth cup of tea and listening to a drunken Severus call out for Harry again. She rushed to answer it, almost spilling her tea in the process.

“Harry?” she whispered forcefully. She did not want Severus to hear her in case it wasn’t him. There was no telling what the man would do to the person on the other end when he found out it wasn’t Harry.

“Yeah?” the sound of Harry’s voice made Hermione sigh in disbelieving relief.

“Oh thank god!” Hermione laughed. Her best friend’s face flickered in the fire. Even in the flames he looked confused.

“What’s going on? What’s with all the letters and calling, and the howlers!” he asked, eyebrows knitting together. “I wasn’t allowed any communication here at all, there was no way for me to get them, I thought I told you that!”

He had. Hermione suspected that was part of what had driven Severus to this… state. He had no way to communicate with Harry. She’d been so desperate she’d tried anyway.

“It’s Severus,” she whispered. “He’s… not doing well with the separation.”

“I told him it would be hard! He wouldn’t believe me!” Harry exclaimed. “He can be so stubborn sometimes. He was so convinced he’d be fine. That it wouldn’t affect him! Well I-“

“HARRY?!” Severus’ voice boomed from the other room. Hermione froze as Harry’s fiery lips lifted in a smirk. It was approximately three seconds later that the potions master ran into the room. He dropped to the floor and looked at his mate. Harry grinned at him, the fire flickering on his white teeth. Severus seemed to sharpen a bit.

“Sorry, Sev,” Harry said, eyes on his mate. “I’ve got to go. It was good seeing you. Stay out of trouble until I get back!” he said before flashing a grin at Severus. “See you soon.”

With that he was gone, and so was the spark that came back to Severus. He stared at the spot where Harry had been, eyes searching emptily. His face crumpled and his skin went white again. Hermione hesitated before resting her hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s get you back to the couch,” she suggested. Severus let out a broken whimper and got up. As he sat on the couch he summoned a bottle of god knows what from god knows where. He tipped it up, taking a few large gulps of it. The burn must not have been numbing enough as he let out another pained sound and called out for Harry again.

“Bloody hell,” Ron said coming into the room. Hermione walked over to him, arms crossed.

“Harry firecalled. He couldn’t stay to talk much. I think it did more harm than good,” she explained. Ron shook his head sadly at the state the former feared professor was in. “Come on,” she said quietly, “lets go to bed early. I’m knackered anyway.”

 

* * *

 

The next day their sleep in was interrupted by pounding on the door. Hermione jolted awake and Ron next to her did too, whipping out his wand. Getting out of bed, they listened to the pounding continue. Hermione shrugged on her housecoat and padded out down the stairs. She glanced at Severus on the couch, miserable as they left him.

Ron leaned against the banister, watching her approach the door as he yawned. She opened the door, putting on a polite smile for whomever it was that most likely wanted to sell them something useless. To her surprise, Harry stood outside.

“Hello!” he said in a cheery voice. “We finished up late last night and I thought I’d surprise Sev! Is he still here?”

Hermione threw her arms around him and squeezed tight. “Thank you!” she said into his neck. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a light squeeze back. Pulling away, she looked him straight in the eyes, her expression serious. “If you ever leave again like this I’ll kill you,” she said. Harry raised his eyebrows at her as he stepped inside the house.

“That bad then?” he joked. He nodded hello to Ron, who shook his head. Harry looked around. “Been busy have you?” he said as he took in the boxes across the floor. “Where is he?” he asked a second later, frowning slightly.

“Wait,” Hermione said. She looked to Ron, who got the hint and took three steps up onto the stairs. Harry watched him in confusion. “Oh look,” she said, raising her voice. “Harry’s back from-“

There wasn’t time for her to finish her sentence as Severus stormed into the hall. He was perfectly put back together. Looking decidedly not like he had spent multiple days wallowing on their couch as he pinned for Harry and drank himself into an early grave. The man managed to clean up entirely within the seconds he took to get into the room, which Ron had to admit was impressive. He’d have to learn that trick.

“Sev!” Harry chirped happily right before he was pushed into the wall and silenced with Severus’ mouth devouring his own. The older wizard gripped his lover’s hips and pushed himself flush against the man’s body. His tongue ravished the hot cave of Harry’s mouth, the sweet taste of his lover exploding on his palate. Harry hummed into the kiss, his arm going around Severus’ neck while the other hand curled into the base of the man’s black hair.

Severus felt like he could finally breath again as he had Harry in his arms. He had the warm body pressed against him, calming him. He felt a forceful need to devour Harry’s mouth more and more. The need to press deeper, to taste longer, to never stop. He could not stop. Harry’s mouth was everything at that moment. His heart banged in his chest at the pounding happiness at having his Harry there.

Pulling his mouth away to breath, Harry touched his forehead to his lovers. He smiled softly at the man, his fingers scratching into the hair like he knows the man loves. He brushes their lips together once more, a reassurance more than anything. Severus moans at the feeling.

“Missed you,” Harry says. Severus’ eyes closed at the sound of his beloved mate’s voice. Since they had recognized their compatibility as mates, Severus’ felt almost desperate for more of Harry. Always more.

“You too need to get going then?” Hermione asked, breaking into their conversation. Severus snapped out of it and released Harry. He did not usually display affection to that level in public. However, after not having had Harry with him for so long, he could not care.

“Yes,” he replied, pulling Harry closer to him, his hand sliding around to Harry’s back and slipping over his arse. Everything in him was telling him to never let Harry go. His young lover seemed to agree with this plan as he had yet to release his hair. “Thank you for your hospitality,” he said to them, eyes on Harry. “If either of you speak a word of it to anyone, I’ll make you into potions ingredients.”

With that he apparated himself and Harry to their apartment. They were standing in their bedroom, conveniently. Harry beamed at him for his choice of room. Severus lowered his head to his mate’s mouth.

“I heard you missed me,” Harry taunted. Severus nipped at his lower lip. Giggling, Harry tugged back at the man’s lip too. He sucked it in and nibbled before licking it over softly. Severus moaned. “I missed you too,” Harry said, licking a strip across his jaw. “It was awful being without you,” the younger man continued. “No one was there to lay a possessive hand on my back or knee and growl at anyone who so much as looked my way,” he teased. Severus captured his mouth to shut him up. Harry loved Severus’ natural jealous and possessive streaks. It was not something Severus had thought would happen, but the first time he had almost killed a man for hitting on and trying to dance with Harry, had shown him that his lover appreciated that part of his personality quite a lot.

“If you are attempting to make me jealous,” Severus said, “it is not worth your time as I already plan on fucking you through this mattress several times tonight.”

“I’m not attempting anything,” Harry said as Severus started kissing his neck. “I was just going to say how much I could have done with you being with me when that bloke tried shoving his hand down my trousers during a celebratory bar visit after a long meeting,” Harry stated. Severus bit down on his neck for trying to shamelessly to rile him up. Harry groaned. “Not because of that,” he breathed. “You’d have been proud at the hex I threw at him,” he stated. Severus was growing tired of this game and moved back up to capture his lover’s lips. “You should see the scar on his arm, far worse than my bruising,” Harry murmured with a laugh before leaning forward to meet Severus’ lips. Severus on the other hand froze.

“What,” he deadpanned in a deadly tone. Harry tired again to kiss him. He pulled back, eyes blazing. Harry frowned. “You have a bruise?” Severus asked. Harry’s eyes widened as he realized what he just said.

“They’re really not that bad,” Harry said in a rush. It was the wrong thing to say as Severus’ eyes widened and burned hotter, fury swirling in them. Harry mentally cursed himself.

“ _They_ ,” the older wizard gritted out. Harry bit his lip. “Show me.”

“Sev,” Harry tried but the look that was sent his way stopped him.

Slowly, Harry stepped back from Severus. He pulled his shirt up and off and his trousers down. Peppered across his hipbones, on his sides, above his waist, and his arse, were bruise marks in the shape of fingers. They were a blueish purple. He risked a glance to Severus who looked murderous.

“Who. Did. It?” Severus gritted out. Harry held his breath. Severus’s eyes met his.

“I don’t know his name,” Harry said half honestly.  Severus growled lowly. “Honest! His first name is Philip, but that is all I know!”

Snarling, Severus’s eyes narrowed at the marks and Harry knew he was planning to find out exactly who this Philip was and what he would do to him. Harry closed the space between them, catching Severus off guard. He took the man’s face in his hands, and pulled him down to him.

“I need you here with me,” he said softly before kissing the man. “He doesn’t matter. I need you,” he said, kissing him again. Severus was coiled tightly, his mind racing. Harry nuzzled his neck. “I need my mate,” Harry whispered, brining Severus’ hand onto his body. He kissed the man again. The tension was draining slowly as Severus kissed back. “Want you to make me feel safe,” he told the older wizard. “Want you to stay with me,” he continued. Severus was stopping him now with kisses. The tension was still there but the man was distracted enough. “Want you to take care of me,” he said, pulling Severus’ hands down his body. “Want _you_ ,” he whispered.

Severus growled deep in his chest and lowered Harry to the bed. He straddled his hips and reached over to the nightstand. He slipped the drawer open and pulled out the personal lubricant he brewed for them. Harry watched as he turned his eyes back to him. He saw the anger flicker again at the sight of the bruises. Harry was about to say something when Severus leant down and kissed him.

“Mine,” he growled. Harry groaned and kissed back. He felt a finger circling his hole and gasped. The wet finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle and Harry moaned, head dropping to the pillow. Severus looked pleased and pulled back to watch Harry’s face as he pushed his finger in and out. He added a second to the mix when Harry started to whine. He pressed his erection to Harry’s thigh. Harry, hazy with pleasure, felt a twinge of disappointment about being denied the opportunity to strip his mate. Severus magic-ed off his clothing when he was impatient.

As the third finger was worked in, Harry’s eyes were screwed up in pleasure. Severus leaned further back and looked down to where his fingers were disappearing into Harry’s hole. The squelching sounds were absurd. They mixed with the sound of Harry’s gasping, groaning, and moaning as he watched his fingers push in and out.

“Fuck,” Severus whispered at the picture Harry made. Harry’s hand was slowly moving on his prick. The beads of pre-cum dribbling out the tip. Severus dipped his head and licked at the head. Harry let out a breathy exclamation. “Mine,” Severus declared before sucking at the head. Harry’s eyes rolled back at the suction and Severus’ fingers curling at just the right time.

“Please, please, please,” Harry begged. Severus loved hearing that. He removed his mouth from his Harry’s prick and pulled out his fingers. Harry whimpered at the loss of all stimulus. Severus took a second to look at the younger wizard. “Need you. Want you. Only you. Only ever you. So safe. So warm. God, please. You. Always you,” Harry rambled. His eyes were glazed and desperate. Severus’ breath hitched.

He coated his prick with ample lube before rubbing the head across his lovers hole. Harry whimpered, and Severus watched as the hole fluttered around air. He pressed in a moment later, the burning need to bury himself in Harry far too demanding to deny. Harry gasped and moaned as he was slowly impaled. Inch by inch he felt himself fill up.

Severus was lost in tight heat. Harry used it to his advantage to flip them. Severus’ eyes snapped open as his back hit the bed. Harry was on top of him, face flushed and staring down into his eyes. His quidditch toned legs stared working as he commenced bouncing on the prick in his arse. He moaned obscenely in pleasure, making Severus feel far closer than he should be at that point.

“Ah,” Harry gasped as his prostate was hit. He groaned as he lowered himself slowly but forcefully down, dragging Severus’ prick on his prostate. It was spectacular and Harry whined in bliss. “Ugh, uh, ugh, uh, ah, ah, ugh, ugh,” he panted and moaned, riding Severus harder. “Fuck, yes, fuck. Fuck that’s- ah, ah, ah ,ah” he could feel Severus’ fingers flex on his hips. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” His voice was breathy and he was worshipping Severus’ prick. “Uh, fuck that’s- uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh” he bounced himself almost violently on the shaft. His body craving more. He want to shove Severus as deep in him as possible. “uh, uh, _uh_ , _uh_ , _uh_ , **_uh_** , **_uh_**.”

Severus couldn’t hold on as Harry writhed on top of him. His hips thrust up, meeting Harry’s bounces. The younger wizard looked utterly debauched.

“God fuck me so fucking good, Sev!” Harry said. His head was thrown back, his bouncing never letting up. Harry screamed out Severus’ name in his completion, hot spurts of his come erupting over his lover’s chest. He came untouched, just Severus’ prick had brought him off and he was still going. He didn’t stop riding. Severus couldn’t take it anymore.

He changed their positon. Harry was once again on his side, and Severus was curled behind him. He forced himself to calm down by giving slow deep thrusts. He relished in the feeling of his prick sliding all the way in Harry’s tight arse before dragging back out slowly. His hand rested on the soft skin of Harry’s side, covering the bruises with his hand. He thrust in and out deep and perfect. He couldn’t stop the moans that tumbled from him. He wished he could do this forever. Never stop the sensation of this slow fuck into his Harry. His prick felt amazing traveling into that hot grip and pulling out into cooler air before going back. It was everything he wanted.

That was until Harry started talking.

“Fuck, you feel so good. This slow torture is so fucking good, but god I want you to pound me. Make me feel you. Give me everything you have. Relentless. I fucking need it, Sev. I need you to fuck me so hard. Don’t you want to fuck me hard? Like an animal lost in mating. Want it, Sev. Need it. Fuck me. You want to fuck me hard as you can?” he asked, a whine in his voice. It was pure want. Harry wanted him to do it, not for his own pleasure. He really wanted it. He wanted Severus to take his pleasure and Harry wanted to feel every bit of it. Severus moaned as his control crumbled. “Fuck me, Sev. Pump your come in me. Deep in me,” Harry continued.

Pushing Harry onto his back, Severus pulled the younger wizard’s legs up and onto his shoulder. The angel was perfect. They both moaned at it. Severus began thrusting, going hard. He used all of his worry and misery and anger and need and want for Harry, and lost control completely. He thrust harder than he ever had, shoving Harry’s entire body with each one. It felt so unbelievably good.

Harry was screaming his approval as his prostate was hit repeatedly. He clung to Severus, begging for harder and faster and to take. Severus did just that. His hips smashed into Harry’s arse as he thrust roughly into the tight arse.

“Fuck me, Sev,” Harry screamed. “Come in me, I want your come so bad. Fuck I need it. Wanted it for weeks. Fill me up,” he continued. Severus could feel himself a second away from completion. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfufckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” Harry panted. “Ugh, yeah, just like that,” he stated out of breath. Severus saw the edges of reality whiten. “Uh, fuck. Uh, uh, uh, you brilliant bastard, uh, yes,” Harry moaned raggedly. Severus pounded away, going harder and faster and groaning and moaning loudly. Harry suddenly screamed his name out for a second time, interrupting a litany of fucks, as he came for a second time.

The restriction around Severus’ prick pushed him over the edge and he slammed into Harry’s arse.  “Mine,” Severus whispered brokenly as rope’s of thick come coated the inside of Harry’s arse.

“Fuck, that heat feels nice,” Harry moaned, causing Severus’ prick to twitch inside of him and come some more. Severus groaned at it, mouthing Harry’s collarbone.

After a minute or two, in which they breathed together and enjoyed the feeling of arse filled with prick, they broke apart. Severus slid out of Harry. They flopped onto the bed, side by side. Severus gathered Harry into his arms as the younger wizard performed the cleaning charm. He sighed at the feeling of Severus’ come disappearing from his arse. Severus did not like the slow leaking of his come onto their bed as it made quite a mess. Harry snuggled into the arms of his lover.

“Never leaving for that long again,” Harry sighed. Severus made a hum of definite agreement before cuddling Harry closer to him. “I love you,” Harry said sleepily.

“I love you too,” Severus replied, brushing a kiss on Harry’s lips. They fell asleep sated and happily together.


End file.
